Gems n' Bolts
by Shelbi-Cat
Summary: Spyro the Dragon and Ratchet the Lombax both end up with one day and one night that will be unforgettable! Warning: some Yaoi and full of Sex. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy the Story! ;)


**Hey Guys! :D**

 **Here's another NSFW Fic! ^^**

 **This is based on a RP I did with one of my best friends! :D**

 **The Characters featured here are gonna be Spyro from the Spyro the Dragon/Skylanders series and Ratchet from the Ratchet & Clank series! :D**

 **WARNING: This is an NSFW Fic. If you don't like NSFW then don't read this story! This Story contains Sex so you've been warned…**

 **So let's get on with the story…**

It was a beautiful day on planet earth but something is up with two of our favorite heros…

Spyro the purple dragon and Ratchet the Lombax were both in a House, sitting on the couch but Spyro is trying to keep his legs together while Ratchet has his legs crossed…both of them were in mating season at the same time…

Spyro is the hero who saved many worlds like the Dragon Realms, Avalar and Skylands while Ratchet is the hero who have saved numerous galaxies and planets like his home galaxy the Solona Galaxy and his home planet; Veldin. The two have been best friends for several months now and the two started to wonder…if they could have sex so they would both feel a lot better afterwards…

Ratchet: H-Hey, S-Spyro?...*trying to cross his legs hard*

Spyro: Y-Yes, R-Ratchet?...

Ratchet: I've been thinking and…well…would it be okay…if we can have sex…you know…so we can get over this mating season thing?

Spyro was a bit speechless at first….a Dragon and a Lombax having Sex?...could that possibly happen?

Spyro: A-Are you sure about that, Ratchet?...

Ratchet: *shrugs* If you w-want to…

Spyro then thinks…he's been friends with Ratchet so long that he wasn't expecting to have sex with him this earily….they are not even dating!...but Spyro decided that it probably won't hurt…and it will cure his mating season…

Spyro:….Let's do it, Ratchet?

Ratchet: *eyes widen* Seriously?!

Spyro: Y-Yes…let's go into the bedroom...

Both Spyro and Ratchet head to the Bedroom and when they went inside and close the door, they both feel like erecting their penises. Spyro immediately erects his penis and bounces his smooth nut sacks. Ratchet took off his clothes and after he takes off his boxers, he shows his big, furry balls as he erects his penis. Spyro gets turned on of how Ratchet's own nut sacks were. They were more bigger that his…and a bit more furrier too.

Spyro: Damn, Ratchet Your balls are so big!

Ratchet smirked at Spyro's compliment and starts squeezing his own balls gently that's causing him to moan in pleasure

Ratchet: So…who's the one who's gonna do all the humping?

Spyro: I guess I am…

Ratchet turns around and gets onto his hands and knees. He lifts up his tail shows Spyro his anal and more of his nut sacks. Spyro mounts Ratchet in a doggystyle pose and then slides his penis is Ratchet's anal which this caused them both to moan. Spyro starts humping into a slow pace. His humping is causing his balls to bounce on Ratchet's which the two both see to like.

Ratchet: Oh Boy, Spyro…this is feeling good…

After a few slow humps, the Dragon begin humping faster. He humps his dick faster in the Lombax's butthole and both their balls kept bouncing along with Ratchet's own dick. Ratchet is moaning in pleasure everytime Spyro humps into him that he spreads his legs a little bit to get more of Spyro's knot and feels the Dragon lay on him.

Ratchet: *moans* Oh Yes! Yes yes yes!

Spyro: Oh Ratchet! This feels soo good on my knot! I'm starting to feel so much better!

Ratchet: Me too…Keep going, Spyro! I want more!

Spyro: So do I…

The Dragon then humps more and more faster as he and the Lombax are both loving this a lot more. Spyro's nut sacks keep bouncing and touching Ratchet's own nut sacks and all the humping is causing Ratchet's penis to bounce as well. A few seconds later, Spyro started to hump harder as he is getting ready to knot into Ratchet and squirt semen into him.

Spyro: R-Ratchet…I-I'm gonna cum…

Ratchet: Me too, Spyro! Release it!

Spyro the knot into Ratchet's anal and releases semen from his Penis as he rawrs. Ratchets screams as he squirts his own semen from his penis. A few seconds later, the dragon lay exhausted onto the Lombax's back, still knotted into him as they both huff.

Ratchet: *huffing*…Wow…that was amazing, Spyro…

Spyro: *huffing* You said it…

Spyro pulls his penis out of Ratchet's anal as both of them drip semen on the floor.

Spyro: *still huffing*…That made me feel a lot better…

Ratchet: *huffing* Hey Spyro…do you think we can do this again…tomorrow?...but this time?...I'll be the one that's gonna do the humping? *smirks*

Spyro: *smirks* I guess we can…

The two both clean up their mess, wash themselves and sleep in bed together as they both snuggle close to each other…

The Next Day~

Spyro and Ratchet decided to go out together since they are both cured from the mating season thanks to what they did last night. They went to a sandwich place to eat lunch and went out more to get some fresh air before their second day of sex.

Later when it turn to night, the two finished eating, went to the bathroom and head to the bedroom for their second time of sex. Spyro stand on the edge of the bed while Ratchet took off his clothes but his penis is erected yet. So Spyro decided to fix that by lifting his tail, showing his anal and balls to Ratchet just like what the Lombax did to him last night. What Ratchet saw made him erect his penis. After his penis was fully erected, he puts each of his hands on Spyro's buttsides and slides his knot into Spyro's anal which caused the purple dragon to moan and erect his own penis as he feels the Lombax start humping into him.

Ratchet kept humping into Spyro's butthole in a steady pace and bounces his big, furry nut sacks onto Spyro's smooth nut sacks. Spyro started panting oh how he loved this a lot like the other day. The Lombax started to hump faster and then grabs the dragon's penis with his bare hands which caused Spyro to widen his eyes and blush. He didn't grab Ratchet's penis while they were having sex yesterday.

Ratchet: Do you like that, Spyro?...

Spyro:…actually….I do…

Ratchet continued humping his dick into Spyro but does into a much faster now harder pace. He loved his penis felt into Spyro's anal and the way his big balls are bouncing on the balls of Spyro's. Spyro loved how the Lombax's dick felt into his butthole and how their kept bouncing and touching each other. He even loved how his dick kept jumping every time Ratchet humps. Ratchet is now feeling like cumming into Spyro…

Ratchet: I'm getting ready to cum, Spyro!

Spyro: Me too! Knot into me like what I did to you last night!

Ratchet did what Spyro requested and knot into the Dragon's anal and releases semen from his penis which caused Spyro to squirt semen from his own penis and onto their bed covers.

A few second later, both the two huff in exhaustion with Ratchet still knotted.

Spyro: *huffing* Damn, Ratchet…that was amazing…just like yesterday…

Ratchet: *huffs* Yep…

The Lombax let goes of the Dragon's penis and pulls his own out of the Dragon's anal and then lays down on the bed, away from where the Dragon squirted semen. The Dragon decided to do the same.

Ratchet: *huffing* Damn, Spyro… two nights of sex…which do you think was the best?...

Spyro: *huffing*…To be honest…both are the best…

The purple dragon then gets up and kisses Ratchet on the lips which made the yellow lombax widen his eyes and blush red.

Ratchet: *blushing red*…..why did you do that?...

Spyro: *blushing as well*….I guess….I love you….

Ratchet:….you do?...

Spyro: I did say I guess…

Ratchet smiles and kisses him back…

Ratchet: I love you too, Spyro…

 **Well there you go guys! Another tasty NSFW Fic! ;)**

 **Feel free to give me advice on what details I can add into future NSFW Fics**

 **Don't forget to follow me if you want more stories from and favor this story if you liked it! ;)**

 **No Flamming Please!**

 **Have a good day, guys and I'll see you all real soon hopefully! :D**


End file.
